Caught in the Middle
by Mountain King
Summary: Clark's secret brings some of the greatest monsters in the universe to Smallville. As new and more dangerous enemies gather Clark learns that even his fast abilities may not be enough to stop them


Caught in the Middle  
Introduction and teaser

Authors introduction:-  
When you are writing for superheroes you can't get much bigger than Superman. He is the big dog, Batman might be popular, (and I prefer him) but "the guy" is Superman. The hero you're supposed to look up to. He has all those powers, but the message is use what you've got no matter how great or small. You take them all away and make him a normal human, he'll still try his best to save anything form a cat stuck in a tree to half the universe.

Unfortunately, with an attitude like that, you need superpowers. I mean running headlong into danger is fine when you are practically invulnerable, but what does that mean "practically"?

We know that kryptonite can kill him if he's exposed to enough and that because his powers are physical magic effects him as well as anyone else. We also know certain alien technologies are powerful enough to do quite a bit of damage, so he's not completely invincible.

So who can I trot out as a suitable crossover villain. Now I have to admit I was tempted to use the Master and maybe I'll save him for later, but I've wrote for him before and there is one group of villains in Doctor Who history that really deserve to be let off the leash again. That's all I'm saying.

As for Smallville, I'm placing it at the end of season 4. There isn't the focus on Metropolis that there is in later seasons and the show is actually set in Smallville.

* * *

Disclaimer:-  
I do not own any of the characters used here. I'm writing for my own enjoyment and anyone who wants to read my work. I make no profit in their use.

* * *

Teaser:-

Clark sighed as he looked around the halls of Smallville high. It was May of his last year and the big wide world was just around the corner. Yep the class of 2005 was nearing its end, the end of an era in more ways than one.

Still, no matter how close the big leap into the real world was it wouldn't stop Chloe from being Chloe. 'Clark! Clark I need your help.' The blonde woman shouted after him as she jumped down a flight of stairs, catching up to the farm boy. 'Come on!' she grabbed his arm and half dragged him out of school.

'What's going on Chloe?' He let the small reporter shaped whirlwind pick him up. When she got a whiff of a big story very few things could slow her down. She didn't answer at first, only juggled bag, camera, pen and car keys. She'd had a lot of practice at it and in no time at all the two of them were in the small red car, driving off.

Clark knew better than to ask her again and his patience paid off. 'Heard it on the radio.' Again Clark knew better than to ask which radio. 'There just was a massive explosion by Reeves Dam. No reason for it just a big bang.'

'Meteor freak?' Clark asked, he might have been jumping to conclusions but a simple explosion wouldn't have sparked her instincts like this.

'Nope.' His friend bit her bottom lip. Chloe Sullivan was a lot of things but she wasn't that good a poker player.

With a knowing sigh Clark gave her a long suffering look. 'What aren't you telling me?'

'Well okay meteor maybe. There were reports of shooting stars and lights in the sky just before the bang.'

'In the middle of the day?' Clark asked. There was something in her voice that told him she didn't believe that.

Turning the car around a corner Chloe shrugged. 'Wouldn't be the first time, but I don't believe it.' She glanced at him. 'Oh come on Clark. We might be freak central around here but I don't think we're unlucky enough to get hit twice by meteor showers.'

'So what do you think it is, aliens?' Clark inwardly winced, Chloe didn't know about him and he didn't want her to.

'Oh come on Clark this isn't the X-files. What are the chances of aliens landing in Smallville?'

* * *

Sergeant Thull had moved to Smallville only a few weeks ago. The town went through police officers a lot faster than anywhere else. Barry was warned about that when he got there. He couldn't understand why at first and no one talked about it. It didn't take long to find out why. Smallville wasn't like other towns. You wouldn't know what to expect, one call to the next.

He was a police officer, that meant he could deal with the occasional crime. A robbery here and a drunk driving case there. Little stuff. Sure he dreamt of something big, stopping a bank robbery or maybe preventing a murder. The sort of thing heroes did. Smallville had a different idea of big. Smallville had the freaks, crazy's that could make earthquakes or breathe fire. He wasn't trained for that, no one was.

Still it was his job to try and keep order and that was exactly what he would try to do. But this was strange even for this town. A flying saucer, straight out of a bad 50's B-Movie. An honest to god, golden, flying saucer.

About two minutes before it just had just popped in out of thin air with a bright flash, wobbled there for a moment and landed. At first he thought it was an explosion, but it was too white. Then that gold disk slid out like a stick sliding through water. He'd called it in, being as vague as he could and jumped back into his car

As he drove closer Barry could hardly believe what he was seeing. He parked right next to the thing and got out of his cruiser, keeping one hand on his gun. 'Okay, I've called it in.' he said to himself before whispering at the ship. 'Now just don't vanish, I don't want to be the only one to see this...'

As if it heard him a ramp dropped down off to one side. Now Barry had seen Star Trek before but he wasn't an idiot. He knew that aliens weren't going to look like that, just like a normal person with a bumpy forehead. He was right, even so he didn't expect them to look like this.

About five feet tall, they looked like great metal trash-bins with a sink plunger on the front. The leader was a shiny black with silver baubles around the bottom half and some sort of slats near the middle. It was flanked by two dull copper versions.

'This is it then isn't it.' Barry muttered to himself again before saying carefully; 'Urm... hello, welcome to Kansas.' He fought back a laugh at just how ridiculous the whole thing was.

A bit of silly putty on the head was stupid, but the small wobbling trash bins didn't even look real. Then the black one looked at him. Its top turret spun slowly to him, a single glowing lens deep inside spun into focus. Barry wasn't superstitious but suddenly he could feel the evil behind that single Cyclops eye.

He didn't have chance to do anything about it. As soon as his hand tightened around his gun the alien spun. The smallest stick jerked up and around.

'EX-TERMINATE!' It screeched, shaking with hate. Twin lights on either side of the top flared in time and then something blue flashed from the small stick...

End Teaser

Authors note:-  
A thousand and one thanks to Cylon One, who was kind enough to go though this chapter and Bata it for me. Mate, I owe you a million.


End file.
